Diamondhead (E-10)
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. 'Appearance' Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back, three sticking out on each shoulder, blades sticking out of his lower arms and has a sharp head. He has glowing green eyes and wears the Omnitrix on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, which can explode upon impact. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, for example he can use crystal constructs to grow from his body. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts as well as having inhuman physical abilities enough to knock someone out in one shot. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. Diamondhead is also capable of extending his body parts, whether it's stretching his arms or his legs. However he can not shapeshift himself. 'Weaknesses' Diamondhead, including his constructs can crack and shatter on impact with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations, for example when the Agent destroyed his hand shaped statue with his probe when he trying to save a forest. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. 'History' * Diamondhead first appeared in The Watch That Changed Everything. Diamondhead accidentally demolished a forest when learning how to use his powers. * In Stakeout, Diamondhead defeated Rogey Kra, Spiker and stopped Bread Broncho from escaping. * In ''Child's Play'', Diamondhead battled Nanny Nightmare. * In A Mutt's Tale, Diamondhead shielded the others from an explosion * In ''Creating The Mix'', Diamondhead stopped Pyr-O from activating his machine and unleashed a deadly heated explosion. * In ''A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10'', Diamondhead fought against the Dravek. * In Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Glitched Maggie used Diamondhead to defeat Slapstrike. * In ''A Mutant Of My Own'', Diamondhead failed to stop Professor Proff's weapon from exploding. * In ''I May Fall'', Diamondhead battled V.V. Argost and Madam Pyrexia's henchman. * In Uprising, Diamondhead trained with Cloud to test his powers. 'Appearances' * The Watch That Changed Everything (first appearance) * Stakeout '' * ''Child's Play * A Mutt's Tale (cameo) * Creating The Mix * A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10 * Dream A Little Dream Of Me (used by Glitched Maggie) * A Mutant Of My Own * I May Fall (selected alien was Lodestar) * Uprising (selected alien was Lodestar) 'Trivia' *Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens